The Truth of (Un)requited Love
by ProfessionalAshes0fRoses
Summary: Jeff doesn't understand his feelings for Nick. Read as the drama unfolds when Jeff finally realizes he can no longer keep this secret.


**The Truth of [Un]requited Love**

* * *

"Jeff," Sebastian called as he pounded on the door of his dorm. "Get your ass up. You're not allowed to take a nap at 6 pm."

Jeff grunted as he pulled himself out of bed and slung open the door to let in his friend. "I'm an adult and if I want to take a nap at 6 pm I'll take a dammed nap. What do you want?"

"First of all, you're not an adult yet–"

"Six more months. I'm rounding up," Jeff cut him off.

"Secondly," Sebastian continued, "there's an unspoken rule about not sleeping your Friday night away, alright? Let's go do something. I know you're sad and I'm not letting you sulk."

"I'm not sulking," Jeff argued.

"Nick is on a date with his awful girlfriend and I know that doesn't exactly have you bouncing up and down. Now how are you really feeling?" Sebastian asked as he sat down next to Jeff on his bed.

Jeff hesitated but finally broke under Sebastian's stern gaze. "I'm dying inside," he said dramatically.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Lucky for you your good ol' buddy Sebastian has something to cheer you up," Sebastian proclaimed happily.

"Oh lord. What did you do Sebastian?" Sebastian pulled an I.D out of his wallet and turned it around to show Jeff.

Jeff took the I.D from him and gaped at Sebastian. "This is illegal Sebastian," he said incredulously.

"It's only illegal if you get caught. Look, if you look cool and collected you won't get caught. Nervous kids stuttering and avoiding eye contact is what blows your covert. I've never been caught," Sebastian reasoned.

"I have social anxiety! I can't even make a phone call without stuttering!"

"Weeeeeeenie," Sebastian teased.

"Ah yes, a weenie that doesn't want to go to jail. What a buzzkill."

"Have a little faith in yourself. Besides haven't you been taking acting classes since you were a kid?" Sebastian persisted.

"That was a side project. Dancing has always been my thing and last time I checked I can't just dance my happy, underaged ass into a bar."

Sebastian exaggerated a loud groan. "I'll bribe some fuckers if I have to. You won't get caught. Just trust me."

"This is the peer pressure my parents warned me about before they sent me off to boarding school," Jeff deadpanned.

"Oh my god. Okay, stay here then. I'm going to Scandals. Enjoy your lame Friday night," Sebastian grunted.

Jeff watched Sebastian walk out of his dorm in a silent debate with himself. After a few seconds, he succumbed to his urges and quickly threw on his shoes and ran after his friend. "I give. I'll come with you. Who needs a clean criminal record anyway?"

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and stared at Jeff like he was stupid.

"What?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"Look at your clothes."

Jeff looked down at himself and stupidly realized he was still in his school uniform. "Oh! Yeah, I guess I should probably change."

"Dumbass."

Jeff quickly changed into something classy in attempts to make himself look older and then met Sebastian in his shiny black Mercedes with tinted windows.

"You look 14 with that haircut. Here." Sebastian threw some hair gel from the glove compartment at Jeff. "Gel it back."

"What? No, I like my hair. It's cute."

"Cute isn't going to get us into a bar, ragamuffin. Gel it back or I'll leave you here."

Jeff groaned but pulled down the visor and used the mirror to fix his hair. "Who the fuck says ragamuffin," he muttered under his breath.

"See? Now you look passable. Maybe I won't have to bail you out of jail tonight after all," Sebastian taunted as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Call it a hunch but I'm at least 90% sure this is a horrible idea. I mean I'm a good kid; I've never done anything like this before. Sure I've snuck a few drinks here and there but only when I knew the environment was safe and there was no reason for me to get caught. This is just asking for something stupid to happen," Jeff worried.

"Bad ideas make for awesome stories. If you get arrested tonight you'll have one hell of a story to tell your future kids."

"If I get arrested tonight my children will never hear a word about it. They don't need to know their father was a criminal," Jeff proclaimed as if he was giving the scenario serious thought.

"If you want to get technical any underage drinking is against the law. You're already a criminal, buddy."

"Oh gee thanks. You know I just live to disappoint my parents," Jeff bit out.

"After a few drinks I guarantee you won't care. That's the whole point of this adventure!" Sebastian reassured.

"Alcoholism," Jeff said simply.

"Yes," Sebastian agreed. They pulled into the bar and he parked. "Remember. Act cool. You've done this a million times before. The bouncer wants to let you in. Don't give him a reason not to."

Jeff checked his pocket to make sure the I.D was still there and nodded nervously. But his face blanched when he realized what Sebastian said. "Wait there's a bouncer? I thought that was for clubs. He's going to see right through me!" he hissed.

"Jeffery Anthony Sterling you better find those acting skills and pull them out of your ass right now. Stand up straight and keep your body relaxed. You look the bouncer right in the eyes when he looks you over to establish dominance. Do not cower or he will see right through you. The only way you will pull this off is with your behavior. If you're confident enough he won't question you, and for god's sake if he does ask you anything don't do that thing where your voice gets high and defensive. You have no reason to be defensive. You got it?" Sebastian briefed quickly and efficiently.

"Okay, I got this. I'll fake it because it's my only option," Jeff reasoned with himself. He made his body language match what Sebastian said and thankfully since he'd taken a few acting classes he was aware of how he was presenting himself. Jeff walked calmly but with purpose towards the door with Sebastian. He made sure to maintain good posture and a collected facial expression.

" ," the bouncer requested manually.

Sebastian pulled out his I.D with a bored expression on his face. The man didn't hesitate to give Sebastian the go-ahead.

Jeff held out his I.D to show the bouncer after he was finished looking over Sebastian. Internally Jeff was screaming but he refused to let any of that reach his body to make a physical reaction. In a way knowing exactly how to fake confident body language made him feel more sure that this would go well. Sure enough, the bouncer waved him along too and Jeff could hardly believe he just pulled this off.

"I can't believe you pulled that off," Sebastian snickered in amusement. "How bad is it to say that I'm genuinely surprised?" he said once they were far enough away from the bouncer not to be heard.

"Apparently my ass had more acting skills stored up there than I initially thought."

Sebastian laughed at Jeff's joke. "See you're full of jokes too. At this rate, you'll have every guy in this bar falling in love with you."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence." Jeff silently noted he wouldn't want any of them even if that were the case but chose to keep the bleak comment to himself.

They sat down and Sebastian ordered two screwdrivers. "So do you see any guys that you're attracted to yet?"

Jeff was unimpressed with the sea of disingenuous people around him; too many guys with smiles stretched too wide and laughter that didn't reach their eyes. "Not really. Maybe that guy in the blue shirt to your right?" he offered unsurely.

Sebastian quickly shut that idea down. "Nope. Look closer at how greasy his hair is, and his skin looks insanely oily. He clearly didn't clean up before he came here. Bad hygiene is gross. Next."

Jeff observed that Sebastian was right and scowled to himself. This bar trip wasn't nearly as exciting as he expected. But then his eyes lit up at the site of a guy at the end of the bar. "Red shirt at the end of the bar. What about him. Don't you think he's kinda cute?"

"Jeff he looks exactly like Nick. He's got the whole messy brown hair thing going on and dark eyes, pretty smile. You're not even trying."

"Nick is prettier than him," Jeff corrected. "This guy's jawline is too square and his eyes are weird. Nick's eyes are perfect."

"You're helpless."

Jeff sighed at the true statement. "Why are we here? I can't even look at anyone else. Nobody is him."

Right on cue, the bartender set their two drinks down. "The overpriced alcohol is why we're here. Go ahead and get shit-faced. This is my only drink so I'll be okay to drive by the time we leave."

That seemed reasonable enough so Jeff chugged the drink and then ordered another. It took a little while but soon he started to feel the effects of the alcohol. The drinks must have been stronger than he initially anticipated because he skipped right over the feeling of a buzz and went straight to fairly intoxicated. His body was already buzzing with numbness that blanketed over his skin. He found it harder to concentrate and follow conversations but it felt nice because he found it easier to block out the surrounding sound. Jeff drank more because he wanted to feel careless for a little while.

"I'm approaching drunk and I'm sad so you get to listen to my ass whine because you're the one who dragged me out of my comfortable bed to a bar that smells like cigarettes and booty odor."

Sebastian smirked. "Lay it on me."

Jeff took another sip of his drink, deciding that since he was already feeling it quite a bit he should slow down a little, and then started talking. "I didn't ask for this shit, you know? He and I have been friends for years and then one day I looked at him and things felt different. I'd get butterflies in my stomach whenever he looked at me or smiled, and then I started to realize he was the person I thought about the most. I knew it wasn't right or realistic because he has a girlfriend and he's straight but my brain just won't get the memo. Crushes aren't supposed to last this long. It's almost been 2 years Sebastian, and it scares me to think that maybe it's not just a crush. What if I'm in love with him?"

"Whatever it is you're feeling you obviously can't help it. Nobody would willingly fall in love with somebody that's taken. But relationships end and you know his girlfriend is horrible. I don't see them lasting until the end of the year. Nick will get sick of her shit eventually," Sebastian comforted.

"Oh, she's so awful!" Jeff exclaimed loudly, too intoxicated to notice the other people glaring at him. "It makes me so angry that he lets her treat him like that. He thinks she can't be emotionally abusive to him because she's a girl but that's not true and I can see it wearing away at him. He's such an idiot for putting himself through this," Jeff ranted. But then the anger melted away and his face fell. "I would treat him so much better," he said softly.

Sebastian frowned at the last statement. "Shit buddy now you're bumming me out. Let's talk about something else for a bit. What do you want to do after you graduate? You're smart as hell so college is obviously gonna be a thing right?"

But the subject change didn't help Jeff feel any better. "I am but it doesn't matter. I'll never be satisfied with what I've accomplished in life unless I make him my husband one day. If it were possible to get over him I would have found a way by now; I'm surrounded by so many beautiful and intelligent boys at Dalton. But nobody's him and I just want him."

"Your bright future was supposed to cheer you up," Sebastian remarked.

"It's not a question of if I can achieve my goals because I'm smart and I know I can. But that's not enough because I need my soulmate there by my side while I do it." Jeff quickly realized that he used the word soulmate and laughed to himself. "You hear me? I sound crazy. I'm using wedding vow level words about a boy that doesn't even know I'm interested in him. But I'm just so damn sure that he's supposed to be mine and I don't know how to put it into words, and I know I'm really intoxicated and probably not making sense but it's just a gut feeling that I get when I look at him. Like he's supposed to be my future. Our paths haven't lined up yet but they will and every second that I'm not spending with him feels wrong."

"You do sound a little out of your mind but oddly enough I believe you. Everyone sees that Nick is unhappy with his girlfriend. You two are already best friends and I can see that you want the best for him. You two would be great together if Nick would stop accepting a shitty tainted love he doesn't deserve. For such a smart kid I can't wrap my head around the fact he doesn't see that he deserves so much better," Sebastian spoke.

"Do you think I'm _the_ better?" Jeff asked tentatively.

"You're the best damn better he could ever get. Don't let his bad life choices blind you from that. It's not your fault that he doesn't see he deserves to be loved unconditionally, and so do you buddy. You both deserve the world but the difference is you see that and he doesn't. Not yet. But people can change," Sebastian rationalized with confidence.

"You really care about us huh?"

"Of course I do. I better have one of the best man spots at the wedding."

That statement made Jeff grin like an idiot. "Any rational friend would try to get me to move on. Why are you encouraging this?"

"Call it a gut feeling," Sebastian replied.

A few hours later Jeff was beyond wasted to the point where Sebastian, who was now sober, had to help him walk. Sebastian decided it was time to go when Jeff started making out with some hipster with a beard that looked like a cat, confidently exclaiming that he was, "far too good to keep waiting on Nick," and how he was going to, "live his life now." The proclamation would have been far more convincing if Jeff didn't end up in the bathroom puking and crying minutes after.

"That was awful! Why did you let me do that Sebastian? I've betrayed Nick!" Jeff cried.

"First of all you're almost a grown-ass man and I'm allowing you to make your own mistakes so long as they don't kill you, and besides I wasn't gonna let you go home with him. Secondly, you haven't betrayed Nick because you two aren't together. He's got a girlfriend that he probably fucks regularly."

Jeff didn't like Sebastian's voice of reason. "Oh my god do you really think he's stuck his dick in that?" he asked in horror.

"Probably. Couples do that."

Jeff looked dazed as if he couldn't physically wrap his head around what Sebastian was saying, and to be fair that was more than probable considering how wasted the blonde boy was. "Seb I need drunk comfort food."

"Yeah yeah I'll get you shitty drunk food. Drink some of that water alright? Hangovers aren't fun."

"But I'm thoroughly enjoying this level of drunkenness," Jeff argued.

"Boy, one water bottle isn't going to make your drunk ass sober. You're gonna have to sleep this off. Now drink or you don't get drunk food."

Jeff frowned but drank the water anyway. "You caaarrre about me Seb."

"I just don't want to hear you bitch about a hangover tomorrow." Sebastian enjoyed the silence on the way back to Dalton. Jeff's drunkenness got the better of him and he dozed off.

"He's not dead. Just really drunk," Sebastian deadpanned at the McDonald's worker who handed him the food. As to prove his point he shoved a cheeseburger at Jeff who quickly startled awake but was satisfied when he discovered the food in front of his face.

"I drooled on my face," Jeff announced.

"I'm tired of babysitting drunken teenagers."

"I'm only one teenager."

"Which is more than enough."

* * *

"Why do you smell like an ashtray?" Nick asked as Jeff stumbled drunkenly into their dorm room.

"Fake I.D, acting skills stored in my ass, a lot of vodka, some guy with a beard. You know I'd rather not talk about it."

"You're drunk," Nick huffed. Even in Jeff's heavily intoxicated state, he knew Nick was mad.

"No I'm Jeff," he grinned goofily but it didn't lighten the mood. Jeff plopped down on Nick's bed and rested his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Why are you mad at meeeee?" he inquired.

Nick allowed Jeff to rest on him but he didn't initiate any other physical contact because of his foul mood. "Because I need you right now and you're drunk."

"You went out with her tonight so you clearly didn't need me that badly. So I went out too instead of moping around in boredom. Is that a crime?" Jeff usually wasn't one to pick a fight but he was far too intoxicated to censor himself well enough to avoid a possible argument.

"I said I need you and instead of asking why or if I'm okay you go right to making me feel bad for going out with my girlfriend. Fantastic."

Jeff sat up and the closeness between the two disappeared. "You made me feel bad for going out so I was just returning the favor buddy," he snapped. But even though the haze Jeff knew he was being an asshole. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I'm really drunk. What's wrong Nick?"

Nick crossed his arms. "No. You don't care. Go lay in your bed and sleep this shit off."

But Jeff didn't move. "Stop that. Of course I care. You have no idea how much I care about you. Nick, you don't even know," he insisted.

Nick sighed. "She crossed the line tonight."

The broken expression on Nick's face sobered Jeff up quickly. "What did she do?" he asked sternly.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Nick said meekly.

"If you didn't wanna talk about it you wouldn't have told me something happened." Jeff was proud of how sober he sounded because it took a lot of effort.

"Are you even going to remember in your current state?" Nick asked.

"Yes." _Hopefully._

Nick sighed deeply before confessing. "It was so stupid. I took her out to her favorite pizza place and then afterward we walked to the river because there are benches and the view is nice. Apparently it wasn't extravagant enough for her. We got into an argument and I told her I can't keep going out of my way to do expensive things for her because I'm a student and I have to be responsible with my money. Yes my parents are pretty loaded but I'm no trust fund kid and I still have to earn my money. They don't just hand it out. She doesn't understand the value of money. It infuriates me. I told her she was an entitled brat and the argument got more and more heated and she ended up slapping me, right across the face. Just like I was a piece of property. I had to make myself walk away– I've never been so angry in my entire life. I screamed something at her and it sounded so angry and inhuman, I didn't recognize the sound of my own voice, Jeff. She made me so angry I wanted to hit her back and I don't like feeling that level of anger. I'm a levelheaded person but she makes me feel crazy."

Jeff gaped in horror when Nick told him what she'd done. "Nick that's insane. She has absolutely no right to lay a finger on you. You need to break up with her immediately. She assaulted you. I knew the relationship was unhealthy before but you have to see it now. The person you love is never ever supposed to hurt you. Tell me you're done with her Nicky, please. I can't believe she did that to you." He threw his arms around Nick and hugged him. "You don't deserve that, I'm so sorry."

Nick gave into the hug and Jeff felt his friend start weeping into his shirt. "I feel violated," he chocked out. "Never in my life have I been hurt by another person and I never thought it would come from somebody that's supposed to love me."

Nick couldn't see it but Jeff was crying too. He didn't know what to say so he just continued hugging his friend and rubbed his back in comfort. Knowing that not only she took the person he loved the most for granted but that she had the audacity to lay an unloving hand on him made Jeff feel physically sick.

Between Jeff's drunkenness and Nick's heartbreak, they ended up falling asleep on the tiny twin-sized bed together. Jeff woke up around 5 am that morning with a headache but the cute brunette in his arms was a nice consolation prize for the hangover.

But then Jeff remembered everything and his heart-ached for Nick again and he got angry. He brushed his hair out of his eyes gently and smiled down at the boy that didn't know he loved him. 'If you only knew how well I'd treat you' Jeff started to think, but he couldn't let his mind go there. This was enough. If this is all Nick wanted then that was okay. Jeff just wanted him close and to make sure he was okay. After a few minutes, he realized his mouth tasted like absolute ass and he couldn't lay there and taste it anymore, so despite how nice this was he crawled out of bed.

Nick scowled when the warmth of another person left him and Jeff's heart swooned at the adorable sleeping puppy in front of him. How was it possible to care about someone this much? Jeff shook his head and went back to the mission of cleaning himself up.

Jeff walked in the bathroom and gaped at how bad his hair looked. He quickly brushed his teeth and just opted to hop in the shower like that would make him feel any better. He had a hangover and a broken-hearted friend to deal with. He would've never gotten that drunk last night if he knew.

* * *

Jeff took his time in the shower and allowed his thoughts to wonder. Maybe it was a good thing that Nick finally saw his girlfriend's true colors. Jeff just wanted to see him happy and maybe this would finally be enough to make him leave her. He dried off and was about to walk back out into the room but his ears perked up when he heard Nick arguing with someone.

"...do not pretend that what you did was at all acceptable. No, I'm not done! Listen to me. You're a vile person. Don't call me anymore. We're done. I won't be with someone that makes me feel like you do. I can't believe I've accepted your shit for so long– I'm wasting my breath. I don't have anything else to say to you." Then silence.

Jeff smiled a little when he heard Nick standing up for himself. That was a good sign. She deserved a whole lot worse than that... Jeff tentatively pressed open the bathroom door. "Good morning," he said sheepishly.

"Oh is it a good morning?" Nick said meekly.

Jeff frowned at the sight of his defeated friend. He walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're doing the right thing you know, by standing up for yourself. What she did was unforgivable."

Nick sighed deeply. "I know that, Jeff. I'm done with her. It just sucks. I wasted so much time on her and she's not even a good person."

"But you learned your worth. Sometimes life has to teach us a lesson the hard way, you know? I'm not saying you deserved what she did in any way, but at least you see who she really is before you marry her or something," Jeff tried to offer.

"I guess you're right but this still sucks Jeff. I wasted 3 years I'll never get back on someone who didn't love me."

Jeff frowned and continued to rub Nick's back. But his friend was getting irritable and shying away from the contact now. "Why are you doing that?" he snapped. "I just want to be left alone, Jeff."

He pulled his hand back, feeling like he'd been punched in the gut. That didn't feel good coming from a friend, let alone somebody he loved. Jeff tried to keep his expression stoic so Nick didn't see how hurt his feelings were. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'll leave you alone for a little while, give you your space. Sorry." Jeff felt his throat closing with the sobs that were threatening to spill over. He had to get out of there before he broke down. Jeff threw on clothes quicker than he ever had and practically ran out of the room before Nick could say anything else.

The only place he could think to go was Sebastian's room. He didn't have a roommate and was usually up early. Jeff's breathing was labored as he knocked on the door a few times, silently praying his friend would open the door.

Sebastian opened the door with messy hair and gave Jeff the once over, quickly realizing something was wrong. "Jeff, what happened?"

Jeff just shook his head as he pushed his way into Sebastian's dorm room and found himself sitting on the floor. He couldn't talk and he was barely breathing and all he could do was cry.

To be fair Sebastian wasn't the best with emotions considering how little he had, but it would break anyone's heart to see the sight that was currently in front of him. He tried to rub Jeff's back "Listen, I don't know what's going on. But when you calm down I'll be here to listen."

Jeff sat there crying silently for so long Sebastian was a little concerned– but after a while, he spoke. "I don't even remember what he did anymore," Jeff said in a whisper. His head was pounding even harder now from crying for so long. "He's just angry, which is fair. I don't even think he said anything bad. I'm too sensitive– I get my feelings hurt so easily. I hate it. I hate him. I hate that he makes me feel like this and I hate that I'm letting him affect my life like this." Jeff chocked back more tears, trying not to get worked up again. "I wish I had no feelings like you," he said bleakly to Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled a little. "It's a front. I'm just better at hiding what I'm feeling than you. You'll get tougher."

Jeff shook his head. "What if I'm not meant for this world, Sebastian? What if I'm just too damn sensitive? If I can't even handle Nick snapping at me–"

"Jeff stop it. It's different when you love them. It hurts more. You're gonna be okay. There's still a chance you can get over him. Once you get out of here and move on with your life."

"I want him, Sebastian," Jeff cried. "Fuck. I hate having feelings. I want to surgically remove my emotions. This shit sucks. I feel too much and start to spiral and come to the conclusion I'm never going to be happy. Sure I can find some cute boy to kiss and do whatever to but I'd still be thinking about Nick in my head– it wouldn't be fair to them. So I'm never going to be happy. Nick will move on and find another girl and I'll just have to suck it up and pretend being his friend is enough but it's not and I'm lying to myself. I want him to be mine and I HATE myself for wanting him. He's not even that great. He has no regard for my feelings half the time and isn't even that good of a friend but I accept it," he continued to cry. When he was done Jeff just shook his head to himself.

"Jeff," Sebastian said tentatively. "If he makes you feel like this then maybe he isn't as good of a friend as you think."

"It's my fault. I'm too sensitive. I told you- I can't blame Nick for this. I can't blame anyone," Jeff said sadly.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear. The only way to get over him- if that's what you want, is to get away from him. You can't continue being friends with someone if they're hurting you, even if it isn't necessarily their fault. The fact of the matter is you are hurting and it is a direct result of his doings, and I KNOW it's not the first time. So you can continue to be miserable, let him snap at you, watch him fall in love again- or you can move the fuck on. Those are your options if you don't want to keep living like this. I'm sorry if last night I gave you false hope. Nick might recover from this heartbreak and see you've always been the one to care for him most, but I don't know if he will. I'm sorry Jeff. Love is complicated. That's why I stay away from it," Sebastian said honestly.

Jeff just sobbed more because Sebastian was right, this isn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted a happy ending. He wanted Nick. "Well, I guess I'm an idiot because I can't imagine being without him. My love for him is stupid and crazy. I'd hop on a plane and fly cross country if he asked me, I might even help him bury a body. I love him."

Sebastian studied Jeff's face carefully and sighed. "And if you don't see that that's unhealthy then I'm wasting my breath. That's not love, Jeff. That's infatuation."

Jeff shook his head. "You're wrong. I love him. That can't be wrong."

"It's wrong when you sacrifice this much of yourself for someone that doesn't love you," Sebastian said harshly.

All Jeff could do was sit there and shake his head but at the last statement, Jeff finally got mad. "I get it, Sebastian, people like me weren't meant for this world. I'm weak! I'm stupid! Just give it all to me!"

Sebastian smirked, not phased by the outburst. "Good, you're mad. That means I got your attention. You can yell at me, I'm used to it. I just want you to know you're mad at Nick, not me. But you love him so you won't take your anger out on him. You'll take it out on me because you can get away with it, and I'm tough so I can take it. But you do realize you're doing the same thing to me that Nick did to you. Better be glad I'm okay with being a verbal punching bag this once because I've never seen you angry. So tap into it. Get angry. It's better than being sad. Just don't turn into me. Don't let all of the hurt turn you cold."

Jeff's anger melted away once he realized what he did. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know. Look, this is clearly affecting your life too much now if you can't control your outbursts anymore. You're smart but this is stupid. You're hurting yourself. So let me know when your love for Nick isn't blinding you anymore and you can see the situation clearly."

Sniffles were heard from Jeff as he pressed himself off the floor to get out of here. Sebastian wasn't helping. He would never be able to see this situation clearly.

* * *

**A/N: I've been sitting on this for a while, but I absolutely love writing it. I'm proud of how it's turned out so far. I figured posting will motivate me to write more for it. Hope you guys love this story as much as I do :)**


End file.
